


Nesting

by Felidae5



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Just a lil' Omegaverse fluff. Pretty much as the title says.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Nesting

_Nesting_

Lupin hummed, whistled and sung lowly under his breath.  
"Mmh, no, the purple goes here, the golden to the left-no right, upstairs the white, the super-cozy black for underneath the shoulders..."  
Jigen stepped in, quietly, and lit a cigarette.  
"Having fun, Lu-"  
"Get that cancer stick outta here!" yelled the thief,  
"You can smoke in the kitchen or the saloon or a friggin' seawage tank, for all I care!"  
Jigen's mouth dropped, his hand automatically closing around the fag and squashing the ember. From behind him, Zenigata sauntered in and threw one long arm around sharp shoulders.  
"Ne, he's been doing that for the past two weeks. Almost made me quit." Jigen sniffled, then pushed the rim of his hat down.  
"So, how far in are you now?"  
"Seventeen weeks!" cheered Lupin from the top of the mound he was kneeling on, his little pregnancy belly showing. Promptly, the mass of comforter, pillows, blankets and plushies shifted, tilted and leaned to one side.  
Lupin had enough time for a surprised  
"Eh?" before the Hill of FluffTM opened up and swallowed him whole.  
"Aibou!" shouted Zenigata, as he raced towards the churning, swaying mini-mountain that had devoured his mate.  
Digging through the layers, he called,  
"Arsène! Koibito! Are you in there? Can you hear me?"  
He pushed aside a dakimakura, when a slender hand shot out, grabbed the confused inspector by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the dark warmth within.  
And as from the tower of comfort giggles, chuckles and moans began to erupt, Jigen turned on his heel and grumbled,  
"Why did I ever agree to be godfather to their pups..?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
...I don't even want to begin to imagine, what these cubs might turn out like...^^


End file.
